One More Day
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Different Ending to Ressurection! Bring Some Hankies


"One More Day" By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
'A different ending to resurrection.'  
  
Nash was waiting with Joe and Caitlin to say his last goodbye to his daughter. Joe had his arm around Nash trying to be as strong as he could. The doctor came into the waiting room and motioned for Nash to follow him. Joe gave Nash a reassuring pat on the back when Nash looked at him in utter despair.   
  
" We'll be here when you get back pal."   
  
Nash nodded and followed the doctor into the room where Cassidy laid. The doctor said to take his time and that he was sorry.   
  
He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, taking her hand in his. He stared in absolute silence and sadness. He still could not believe the motionless body in-front of him was his daughters. He couldn't think almost forgetting to breathe. He sat in silence for a few more moments and began to speak.  
  
" Hi hunnie." He cleared his throat. His green eyes welling up with tears.  
  
He held tightly to her hand.   
" You know Joe is really mad at ya, he really wanted to see that movie with us tonight. But I guess that will never happen." His head fell on their hands and he started to cry. He tried so hard to pull himself together and say his last goodbye, but he hated good byes.   
He remembered the last time they spoke, it was an argument about whether or not she was gonna marry Evan. He hated himself for being so stubborn. But he was her father, he loved her, he wanted the best for her. He held his head up and wiped a tear falling from his face.  
  
" I hope you know, knew how much I loved you. You were the best thing in my life. You'll always be in my heart sweetheart and nothing can ever take away the memories and love we shared. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you this time, I'm so so sorry."   
  
He looked up and held his pain in. He was all choked up and couldn't help but to shed tear after tear no matter how hard he tried to hold it back.  
  
  
" I guess there is nothing left to say except Good bye, but you know how much I hate good byes right? So I'm just going to say that I love you, more than anything, and that I'm going to miss you. Heck, we're all going to miss you so much. But I know Heaven is that much more beautiful with you there."  
  
After those last words, he stared in silence again. Holding tightly onto his only daughter's hand. He didn't ever want to let go. But God made his decision and life as miserable as it may seem must go on. He stood up, wiping his tears, still holding on to her hand, leaned over, kissed her on her forehead and whispered...   
  
" So long for now, I love you."  
  
He released his hand from hers, wiped away a tear, and walked from the room, taking one last look. This was gonna be harder than anything he had ever gone through. Maybe harder than losing bobby. He knew what he had to do next, and lord he knew it would hurt. He had to tell Lisa. He wasn't sure if he should tell her everything or wait till she arrived to tell her their daughter was gone. He decided to wait and could hear the fear in her voice when she said shed take the next flight back. After Nash got off the phone he leaned against the wall, Joe walked over and leaned next to wall next to him.   
  
" Ready to go home man?"  
  
" I think so."  
  
" Ok, I already had Inger set up a room for ya."  
  
" No thanks Joe, I want to be at my apartment tonight."  
  
" Alright then I'll call Inger and tell her I won't be home tonight." Joe implied.  
  
" You wont need to stay all night Joe, I'll be ok."  
  
" We'll see about that bubba."  
  
Nash shook his head and patted Joe on the shoulder.   
  
" I guess we will, lets go. I'll meet ya at the Cuda, I have to talk to Caitlin."  
  
" Ok man." Joe replied.   
  
Caitlin stood up and grabbed her purse and was about to head out the door.  
  
" Easy there sister." Nash said.  
  
" I was gonna go wait for you at your car. Are you ok?"  
  
" I think I'll be alright. Its gonna be real hard."  
  
Caitlin leaned over and gave Nash a hug.  
  
" I know, you just let me know if you need anything. I'll be at home, call at 4 am if you have to."  
  
" I just might do that, thanks."  
  
" That's what friends are for right?"  
  
" Right."  
  
Nash watched her walk away and after a moment of reflection, he looked around the hospital and started towards the Cuda.   
  
Nash and Joe finally arrived at his apartment and Nash immediately remembered that telling Nick would almost be as hard as telling Lisa. Nick wouldn't be back till tomorrow night, so he'd wait. Joe stayed for about an hour until he felt Nash needed to be alone. Or until Nash wanted him to.   
  
" You sure you're gonna be alright Nash man? I can stay its no trouble at all."  
  
" Thanks Joe, I mean it thank you, but I need to be alone tonight."  
  
" Fine, fine. Just call if you need anything ok?"  
  
" I will."  
  
Joe walked over to Nash.  
  
" I'm so sorry this happened. I love you man, and I hate yo see you hurting, so let me know if you need anything at all, we are gonna get through this."  
  
" I love you too bubba and I promise I will call."  
  
" Ok." He leaned over and the two men hugged.   
  
" Good night Joe, thanks for being there today man."  
  
" Night Nash man, and she's my daughter too remember."  
  
Nash nodded and watched as Joe reluctantly left the apartment and went to pour himself a glass of wine. He tried to recap over what had happened. He went over it again and again in his head. The doctor telling him they did everything they could. Standing on the roof with Joe. Later he thought more about when Lisa told him she was pregnant and his first reaction. He was gonna be a father. He remembered racing to the hospital when she was born and picking her name. She was so beautiful. He remembered her first day of school and how she held onto his leg in front of the school bus. He remembered her 16th birthday and how proud he was of the woman she had become. He remembered everything until the last time they had spoke and getting the call that she had been in an accident. He remembered all the dreams he had for her. And most of all he remembered saying good bye.   
  
Before he lay down to sleep, he couldn't help but to think of the kids she would have had and the mother she would have been. And it donned on him that tomorrow he would have to tell Lisa and Nick.   
  
  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream  
Wish was granted just for me it could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money or a mansion by the Boone  
I simply wished for one more day with you  
  
One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset maybe id be satisfied   
But then again I know what it would do   
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
One more day  
  
A month later.   
  
The funeral had ended and Nash saw Lisa off at the airport. Both embracing for what seemed like an eternity. Both were telling each other to come with them. Nash was telling her to stay. Lisa was telling him to come. The two kissed a last time and Nash watched the plane leave the terminal.   
  
When he returned to the apartment Nick was waiting in the kitchen with some sandwiches.  
  
" His son, come here have a sandwich."  
  
" No thanks nick, I'm not hungry."  
  
" Come on Nash, you have to have a good dinner, you start working again tomorrow."  
  
" Dinner has nothing to do with the way I work nick...but ok fine."  
  
" Good, I made tuna, your favorite." Nick said.   
  
" Thanks, but I can only ever eat one you know that, who's the other sandwich for?" He asked as he motioned to the plate of 2 sandwiches.  
  
" Cassidy called, she said she would be by for dinner." Nick looked up at Nash.   
  
Nash just stared. He put the sandwich down.  
  
" What you don't like the sandwich?"  
  
" No the sandwich is fine nick, it's just..."  
  
" Just what, spit it out."  
  
" Cassidy's gone nick, she was killed in an accident about a month ago." Nash said still staring at his father in sadness.  
  
Nick snapped back into the present. " Oh my, I'm so sorry Nash, sometimes my mind goes hay wire, son I'm so sorry."  
  
" It's ok nick, it's ok." He repeated.   
  
Nash walked around and held Nick as they both started to cry. Nash was coming to realize that the day would soon come when he would lose his father also. But tomorrow, he went back to work, life was moving on, it had to. Live would never be the same again, but it went on.   
  
'First thing I'd do is pray for time to quiet  
'I'd unplug the telephone   
'Keep the TV off  
'I'd hold you every second and say a million I love yous   
'That's what I'd do with one more day with you  
  
'One more time  
'One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied   
'But then again I know what it would do   
'Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
**   
One year later.  
  
Nash left the tombstone and headed to a different lot and visited his daughters. He knelt and told Cassidy that Evan would soon be joining her and that they had his permission to marry. He laughed and cried. He said a little prayer, told her that he loved them both and that he missed her.   
  
'One more day  
'One more time  
'One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied   
But then again I 'know what it would do, leave me wishing still, for one more day  
  
'Leave me wishing still for one more day  
'Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
'One more day   
  
The End!   
- Life Goes On, Things Change  
Tim Mcgraw " Things Change"  
  
This song is called " One more day" By Diamond Rio and I hope you enjoyed it! As always till next time  
- Trivette Lover Heather  



End file.
